


A Moment's Bliss

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: What Happens in Asgard [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Breastfeeding, Canon? What Canon?, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mother's Day, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Bucky Barnes, Parenthood, Photography, Post Mpreg, Retirement, Scrapbooks, That canon was accidentally destroyed maliciously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Bucky and Steve are getting used to being retired from the Avengers and to being parents. It's not always easy, but it has its moments.Just a little snippet into Steve and Bucky's retirements with the twins just in time for Mother's Day.





	A Moment's Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! Hope y'all enjoy this little thing I wrote for Mother's Day. Honestly, I do miss writing this story. I don't know if a sequel is in the works or not (I have too many story ideas to work on now as it is) but I do plan on at least having some glimpses into their lives like this one over the years. <3

Four months. It had been four months since Bucky gave birth to his twins. It had been the busiest, most exhausting times of his life, since then. He had thought that retiring from hero work would mean his life would free up a bit. As it turned out, however, it just meant that he had just enough time to take care of his babies. Rebecca and Joey were beautiful and wonderful, but God, they required a lot of care and attention. Bucky was happy to give it to them, but he was getting tired. 

According to May Parker, raising kids was one long case of being tired. Apparently being a super soldier didn’t make him immune to that. 

On top of all that, he and Steve had spent the first couple months looking for a place to live away from the Tower. Sirens going off at all hours signaling distress in need of taking care of wasn’t good for the babies. After the first couple times it happened, they were able to get the signal disabled on their floor since they weren’t active duty. 

They had looked at a number of places in Brooklyn, which was way more expensive than either of them remembered. That was everything, though. Thankfully, Stark had been paying them handsomely the past few years, so it wasn’t as though they were penniless. It was still somewhat flabbergasting to look at some of the prices, though. 

They finally found a house that actually not that bad, price wise. It was large, spacious, and beautifully modern without Tony’s unfortunate minimalist tendencies and oblong structure. The outside had light grey paneling and the inside had gorgeous amber colored hardwood floors, and cream/beige colored tiles in the kitchen. 

The living room was round with a massive window which gave them a beautiful view of the front yard, more windows beneath that with a door that led to the wrap around porch, and a stone mantle with a fireplace (a real one, not the cutesy fake kind). Overlooking the room was a balcony that led to the bedrooms. 

His favorite part of the house, though, was the master bath. The bathtub was huge, and it easily fit both Steve and Bucky comfortably. More often, though, Bucky let himself take advantage of it, letting himself fully submerge and luxuriate in the hot water. Peter had gifted him with a small collection of bath bombs and Bucky had to admit, they were his new favorite thing. 

Now, four and a half months after his babies were born, the four of them were moved in. The sellers were only too happy to sell to the former Captain America. The house was bigger than either of them knew what to do with, but with the help of an interior decorator, they had managed to furnish and decorate the house in a way that was practical, comfortable, and pleasing to the eye. 

His reverie was broken by the sound of babies crying. He sighed, but got up from the couch. Bucky went up the stairs and turned the corner to the nursery. Steve held little Joey in his arms in the rocking chair, while Becca was still crying in the crib. She sounded hungry and Bucky picked her up with a gentle coo and let her latch onto a nipple. He sat down in the other rocking chair next to Steve and relaxed. Joey was drinking from one of the bottles they had, since Bucky produced a lot of milk. He blamed the serum, as usual. 

“They’re getting so big,” Steve murmured. Bucky hummed in agreement. They were big for their age, according to Dr. Cho. Becca had been nearly 7 pounds, while Joey had been closer to six, but now, they were 18 and 16 pounds respectively. That Becca was consistently bigger than Joey was interesting, but Dr. Cho insisted that there was nothing to worry about. 

“I know it’s pointless to say this, but I wish they’d stay small,” Bucky said. 

“Me, too,” Steve chuckled. He stroked Joey’s cheek with a finger, a soft, loving smile on his face. It was so bright it made Bucky’s heart melt. “They’re so cute.” 

Bucky smiled and looked down at their daughter. She had a mop of wispy brown hair, as opposed to the blond hair on Joey’s head. He stroked her cheek lovingly as she drank, her blue eyes wide and bright. He smiled and she smiled back around his nipple. Or she tried to. She grinned up at him with milk dripping down her chin. 

“Baphhhha!” she babbled. 

“Made a mess, little miss,” Bucky said with a chuckle. He took a soft towel and gently wiped up the mess. She babbled again and grabbed his finger. “Aww, you wanna play, Becca?” 

He got up and grabbed her favorite toy: a set of plastic keys. He sat on the floor and set her down on her stomach. She propped herself up and looked at him with a wide, gummy smile as he rattled the toy. She babbled happily and reached for them. Bucky gave them to her and she shook them and laughed at the sound they made. 

Joey started babbling too and Steve got on the floor with them. He set their son down and handed him a bright, blue and yellow elephant toy. It was Joey’s favorite. He tended to like soft toys and he often smiled and babbled at them while Becca preferred toys that made interesting sounds. It was so weird and fascinating to Bucky, how they could be twins, but so different. 

Still, despite that, they still played together. Bucky loved watching them babble and play, like they understood each other already. Every now and then they would catch him watching and smile at him and Bucky would smile back and play with them for a bit. 

Becca moved towards Bucky with a little difficulty. She hadn’t quite figured out crawling yet, so Bucky picked her up and placed her in his lap. She laughed and slapped her keys against his metal arm. She laughed as she did it again, smiling and laughing brightly as the keys clanged against his metal arm. 

“She loves it,” Bucky said with a mix of bewilderment and fondness. 

“Course she does,” Steve said. “It’s yours. You’re her Papa.” 

Bucky smiled at that and looked down at their daughter. She reached a hand out to wrap around one of his metal fingers, her eyes full of curiosity and wonder. It was beautiful. 

“I love them,” Bucky murmured. “God, I love them so much.” 

“Gppphhh!” Joey replied. Steve chuckled and blew a raspberry at him. Joey smiled and laughed and Steve smiled down at him before he kissed the top of his head. 

“I love them, too.”

* * *

Mother’s Day was somewhat strange. Bucky didn’t think of himself as a mother, like some other male omegas. He simply thought of himself a man who could get pregnant and give birth. At the same time, this was the first parent holiday when he’d actually been a parent and he was at something of a loss for what to do. 

Steve was up to something, he knew that much. He wasn’t avoiding Bucky, but at the same time, he was oddly… circumspect about the subject for what to do on Mother’s Day. Bucky proposed that they simply use the day to celebrate parenthood. Steve had agreed, but that was it. The man with a plan… didn’t have one. At least, not that he’d told Bucky. 

When Bucky emerged from the bedroom that morning, the house was strangely quiet. He crept downstairs, eager to not wake the twins if he didn’t have to. Quiet was hard to come by these days and Bucky found he craved the moments when the house was still and the twins were sleeping. 

_Who knew babies could be so exhausting?_ Bucky thought. Peter had enough energy as it was, but the babies seemed to have two speeds: 0 and 100. It was adorable and endearing, but still exhausting. 

He went into the dining room and found a vase full with a large bouquet of red roses. His heart swelled at the sight (he blamed the omega hormones) and he put his nose near them and smelled. They even smelled like roses. It was hard to believe that people had ruined the flowers, but most roses these days didn’t seem to have a smell to speak of. It was the best part. 

Steve came around the corner and smiled. He crossed over to where Bucky was standing and placed a soft kiss to his lips. Bucky hummed into the kiss. 

“Happy Mother’s Day,” Steve said. Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not a ma, Steve,” he replied. 

“So?” 

“So why are you giving me shit for Mother’s Day?” he asked. 

“Well, the way I see it,” Steve replied. “Mother’s Day is really just a day to appreciate someone you love. So… I decided that since there isn’t a mother in this family, that I would just celebrate you.” 

Bucky reached a hand down and laced their fingers together. 

“You’re a dork,” he said. Steve smiled. 

“Yup.” 

“And a sap.”

“Definitely.”

“And a punk.”

“Always.” 

“I love you,” Bucky said. He pressed their lips together in a gentle kiss. Steve wrapped his free arm around Bucky and drew him close. They kissed for a long, peaceful, blissful moment before the twins started crying. Bucky sighed with annoyance. 

“Just as it was getting good,” Steve chuckled. 

“Shut up, they’re hungry,” Bucky said. “I’m hungry, too. Make me some breakfast if you really appreciate me.” 

Steve laughed and waved him off. He marched up the stairs and went straight to the nursery. He carefully picked up each baby and cradled them gently as he set himself down in a rocking chair. Becca was already hitting his chest, demanding food while little Joey just cried. Bucky hummed gently as he pulled his shirt up and each of them latched onto a nipple and began to suck. He leaned back in the chair and settled in. 

He must have dozed off a bit, because the next thing he knew, the twins were squirming in his arms and definitely were not interested in food anymore. He stood up and took them downstairs. He placed them in the play pen they kept in the living room so he could help Steve with the cooking. He took a moment to smile down at them before he did so. 

They worked in silent efficiency, orbiting around each other as they worked. Soon the room was filled with the smell of biscuits and eggs and bacon. It was an easy, somewhat shocking form of happiness. Back in the 40s, most of these seasonings weren’t even available and those that were were too expensive. 

This part of retirement was both the most comforting and the most difficult to get used to. The cooking without wondering if they would be called on a mission, the going to sleep without wondering if an alarm would wake them and the twins, even being able to take a bath without wondering if they would have to get dressed quickly, it all seemed so strange. 

The only thing that disturbed the quiet was the sound of babies crying. Even that was less stressful than hero work. Bucky didn’t mind it, either. After decades of assassinations, brutality, and violence, it was good to do something different.

Maybe it was why Steve started making more art. Maybe he got tired of the violence and destruction, too. Making something, nurturing something, it was hard, but it was also immensely satisfying.

* * *

“What are you doing?” Bucky asked. 

Steve glanced up from where he was standing over the twins. They were playing on the carpet in the living room with big, goofy smiles on their faces. Steve, meanwhile, held a camera. An actual, honest to God camera, like professional people used instead of his phone like a normal person. He looked up sheepishly and grinned at Bucky. 

“It’s their first Mother’s Day,” Steve replied. 

“They don’t have a ma,” Bucky countered. 

“They have parents who love them,” Steve said. 

“You didn’t do this before,” Bucky said. 

“Well, I thought I’d try something new,” Steve replied. “You know, scrapbooking, so we can look back on the times we had when they were babies.” 

“You mean the thing where people have embarrassing baby pictures of their kids that they show to dates?” Bucky asked. Steve grinned and nodded. 

“But, you know, also because they’re cute,” Steve replied. He held up the camera and looked at Bucky hopefully. “You wanna be in one?” 

“For their, ‘Babies’ First Mother’s Day’ picture?” Bucky asked. 

Steve looked like a little puppy the way he smiled so earnestly. It wasn’t fair that he could do that. Bucky’s resolve crumbled as he walked over to the twins and sat on the floor. They turned and smiled at him. He scooped up Becca with his left arm and Joey with his right. Joey reached up and took a lock of Bucky’s hair and giggled as he pulled it. Bucky ignored the little bit of pain. Hopefully it wouldn’t become a habit. He liked his hair. 

The camera lens clicked and Bucky ignored it as he smiled between his babies. Becca giggled as Bucky kissed her head gently and the camera clicked again. 

“You’re gonna be that suburban dweller who makes the family get themed pictures every year, aren’t you?” Bucky asked with a grin on his face. 

“That’s a good idea,” Steve said. “Could be fun.” 

Bucky made a note to kick himself later. Steve placed Joey’s elephant in Bucky’s lap and Joey abandoned the lock of Bucky’s hair (thank God) and started playing with the stuffed animal instead. He pulled on the ears, instead, and laughed. 

“You’ll show me the pictures later, right?” Bucky asked. 

“Of course,” Steve said. “I think I’m good, now.” 

Bucky didn’t move to get up, but he did set them down on the floor. Steve sat down, too, and they played with their babies until they tuckered themselves out.

* * *

At the end of the day, after the babies were put to bed, Bucky crept through the house as quietly as possible. Who knew that the decades of espionage and assassin training would come in handy like this? He knew which parts of the house made sounds, how to avoid making them, and how to get from one end of the house to the other in complete silence. 

Steve was decent at it, but obviously as Captain America, he had fewer stealth missions and more that involved straight up fights. There tended to be more explosions, too. As long as that didn’t become part of his parenting style, though, Bucky had no issues with that. 

Of course, knowing that his birthday was on the 4th of July, there probably would be explosions involved in Steve’s parenting at some point. There was no getting around that. At least they would be small and easily controlled. 

The light to the office was on and Bucky crept inside. Steve was sitting at the desk, clicking away at something. Bucky cleared his throat as he approached and Steve smiled sheepishly up at him. 

“What’cha doin’?” Bucky asked. Steve was quiet for a bit. 

“I’m experimenting with Photoshop,” he said. Bucky looked at the screen and sure enough, it was one of the pictures Steve had taken earlier. It was beautiful as it was, from what Bucky could tell. Then again, he had never been the artist. Steve had the attention to detail, the perfectionism that made him so good at it. 

“You ever thought about going to school for this sorta thing?” Bucky asked. “They have that these days, you know. Could learn how to do this stuff all fancy and shit.” 

“Language, Buck.”

“They’re sleeping,” Bucky drawled softly. 

“I’ve thought about it,” Steve replied. “Not sure I’d wanna do it… you know, with my name.”

“Think SHIELD would give us fake names so we could go to college?” Bucky asked. 

“Maybe,” Steve replied. “Not sure what they could do about your arm, though.” 

“It’s easy enough to hide if you know how,” Bucky said. “I could manage.” 

“Does that mean you wanna go to school?” Steve asked. 

“Well I’m not gonna be your pretty stay-at-home omega, barefoot and pregnant,” Bucky said. “Not exactly what I was thinking when we retired.” 

Steve chuckled. “Darn, there goes that fantasy.” 

“Tough luck,” Bucky replied. 

“What would you study?” Steve asked. 

“No idea,” Bucky replied. “I just know that I have to do something. Staying at home is fine for now, but eventually I’m gonna get antsy.” 

Steve was quiet for a while. “You know,” he said. “ _I_ could be the stay-at-home parent.”

Bucky looked down at him. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Steve said. “I mean, I like being here. I could make art here at home, watch the kids. I don’t know if I would even have to take that many classes.” 

“Could get Peter to babysit if we ever needed to be out of the house,” Bucky said. “I think you’d be great at being a stay-at-home parent.” 

Steve smiled and leaned in to rest his head on Bucky’s chest. Bucky wrapped an arm around his shoulders and hugged him gently. 

“Thank you,” Steve murmured. Bucky leaned down and kissed him. It was sweet and chaste and affectionate. Steve reached up and took Bucky’s face in his hands as he started to deepen the kiss. It became heated and Bucky pulled back. 

“Stop,” he said. Steve nodded and pulled back a bit. 

“Still not up for it?” he asked. 

“No, I just don’t want an Irish twin in addition to the twins we have already,” Bucky replied. Steve chuckled. 

“That would get in the way of school, wouldn’t it?” Steve said. 

“I mean, maybe,” Bucky said. “I just know that I’m not ready to get knocked up again.” 

Steve chuckled. At that moment, they heard the sound of a baby crying, which soon lead to the sound of two babies crying. Bucky sighed as his own arousal dampened. 

“Duty calls,” he said. “I’ll get them, you keep doing what you’re doing here.” 

“Okay, sweetheart,” Steve said. 

Bucky walked out of the room and went to the nursery. He picked his babies up out of the crib and shushed them quietly, soothing their distress. They were tired. He sympathized. He walked over to his rocking chair and sat down to let them scent him. He stayed that way until they fell back asleep. The sound of a camera lens drew his attention and he looked up at Steve. 

“Another one?” Bucky asked quietly. 

“You’re all so cute when you’re like this,” Steve replied softly. “I love it. I’m gonna use this as a reference and draw it.”

Bucky actually smiled at that. “Sap.” 

“That’s right,” Steve said. He walked over and kissed him. “Your sap.” 

Bucky smiled. It was a nice thought. Steve was a good alpha. He was lucky, so lucky, to have him. Steve picked up one of the babies and set them back in the crib for the night. Bucky followed suit and as they walked off back to their room to go to bed, he found himself smiling at the simple, blissful life he had.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense. <3


End file.
